I'd Lie
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: A oneshot-songfic. Iggy and Nudge. Nudge knows how she feels, but will Iggy feel the same way? You never know until you read. Major Niggy fluff. Hope you like.


**A nice little oneshot-songfic. I was obsessively listening to Taylor Swift songs when I found this one. I thought I'd just make a little bit of Niggy for you all. Sorry to all Eggy lovers, I am a full Niggy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Maximum Ride**

**Nudge POV**

_I don't think that passenger's seat._

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night._

_And I count the colors in his eyes._

I stared at him. My best friend, my confidant, and my crush. I looked up at his strawberry blond hair and unseeing blue eyes. Iggy.

_He'll never fall in love he swears._

_As he runs his fingers through his hair._

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong._

"Nudge, why are you staring at me?" He asks while grinning.

"What? Is it illegal?" I retorted.

"I think that might be the shortest thing you've ever said." He laughs. I smack his arm playfully and laugh with him. I love his laugh…

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind._

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile._

_But I know all his favorite songs._

I wonder if he ever wonders if I like him. I doubt it. I'm pretty sure he's in love with Ella and I don't say anything. I love Ella. If I can't have Iggy, I want him to have someone worthy. And Ella is worthy.

_And I could tell you, _

_His favorite color's green._

_He loves to argue._

_Born on the seventeenth._

I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. We tell each other all the stuff we keep from everyone else. Like how we both would love to know our parents. Like how Iggy still secretly hopes he can get his sight back. I only have one secret I keep from Iggy.

_His sister's beautiful._

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie._

I would never tell a soul that I'm in love with Iggy. We have a 3-year age difference. No one would like it, and it's not very likely that the Flock would accept it. And even if they did, I don't think Iggy would ever let the feelings be mutual.

We strolled throughout the city we were visiting, all of this still exploding in my mind.

"Do you want to stop? You look a little light-headed." He said with an ounce of worry in his voice. I just smiled in response

He was caring, too. I was light-headed and even though he couldn't tell, he was actually the cause of it.

_He looks around the room._

_Innocently overlooks the truth._

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

I'm still surprised that no one has figured out my affection for him yet. It was so hard for me to hide my feelings, and I didn't know if I could do it much longer.

_He sees everything black and white._

_Never let nobody see him cry._

_I don't let nobody see_

_Me wishin he was mine._

Iggy looked down at me with worry clear in his face. Unusual for him, since he is quite good at only exposing the emotions of happy and mischievous to people.

"I'm fine. I just need to sit down." I said clearly. We went and sat together on a park bench. Iggy put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his. The only thing wrong was he meant it in a brotherly way, and I didn't.

_And I could tell you, _

_His favorite color's green._

_He loves to argue._

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful._

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you ask me if I love him,_

_I'd lie._

I felt my light-headedness build up. This time I didn't think it was because of Iggy.

I was losing consciousness fast.

"Nudge. Nudge! Stay awake. I'll call Max." Iggy told me. I tried, but soon I blacked out.

_He stands there._

_Then walks away._

_My god, if I could only say,_

_I'm holding every breath for you._

Iggy stood over me, holding my hand. I was in a hospital bed.

With the opening of my eyes Iggy said, "Nudge?"

Right then and there I wanted to tell him everything. But I didn't.

_He'd never tell you._

_But he can play guitar._

_I think he can see through,_

_Everything but my heart._

_First thought when I wake up._

_Is my god he's beautiful._

_So I put on my makeup._

_And pray for a miracle._

"Nudge, don't do that to me again." He said with relief.

"Okay." I smiled at him with everything left in me.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you, too." I said back.

_Yes, I could tell you._

_His favorite color's green._

_He loves to argue._

_Oh, and it kills me._

"No, you don't understand. I really love you. Like Max and Fang." He said slowly.

My eyes widened in shock. This is what I had wanted but all I could say was, "What about the age difference?"

Iggy rolled his eyes, "It's 3 years, Nudge. Screw it." He bent down and kissed me.

_His sister's beautiful._

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you asked me if I love him._

_If you asked me if I love him._

_I'd lie._

Iggy and I, we were perfect. We were a team. Inseparable. And if you asked me if I love him? I'd tell you what I tell everyone else. _Of course._

**Awww! Who else loves Niggy fluff? I just couldn't stop listening to this song and I wondered what was bugging me. Of course, I need to make a songfic about it! Tell me what you thought of it. Sorry it's a oneshot but I felt the need to write it anyway.**

**~Cake.**


End file.
